


Hero to his Heavy Girls

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2019 [4]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Writing, Brats - Freeform, F/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, obese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Dealing with Rin and Saber is bad enough. Dealing with them after a curse that's left them heavy and bratty? Even worse.





	Hero to his Heavy Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 40.

After the Holy Grail War, things had started to calm down a bit. They had managed to stop the Grail from potentially causing the end of the world, they had dealt with the golden-clad Servant who lingered from the last War, and they came out of it with the King of Knights still by their side. Everything was... seemingly good.  
  
Seemingly being the keyword. Unfortunately for Shirou Emiya, things were not that easy.  
  
Not long after they had departed for England to study at the Clock Tower organization, a foul curse befell the would-be hero. He had angered a Magus who had a chip on his shoulder, and as a result, he ended up in his current situation. The lone hero...  
  
And his two heavyset friends who demanded food upon food upon food from him. To the point where he hardly had time left to himself, with how much he needed to satiate their desires to the best of his ability. He wouldn't let himself down if they were left unsatisfied after all. He wasn't that kind of person.  
  
"Shirou! Shiiiirooouuuu!" The black-haired heir to the Tohsaka clan, Rin, cried from her seat on one of the couches in their apartment's living room, her stomach following up her words by loudly groaning. "I'm huuuuungry!"  
  
To think that he had allied up with the tub of lard squandering her time as a student by laying around like a lazy load on the boy's shoulders. She had been a beautiful girl not long ago, curvy in all the right spots that mattered, and especially around her thighs. Now though? He could stress the beautiful if he tried looking at her in a certain way, but conventionally attractive was not the way he'd describe her.  
  
He still enjoyed how she looked, but considering the way that her tits had swollen from a meager C cup to a sagging and heavy set of H cups... and the way that her hips had widened at least a few feet in width from the amount of meat that had been piled onto her thighs... and even the way that her belly had bulged its way outward to the point where it sagged off the seat of his couch, while being at least twice as large as his torso? Yeah. She was an obese fatty, to put it mildly.  
  
It absolutely didn't help either that whatever curse had been cast on him had even worse effects the longer he stayed around her. Rin had been wearing the same outfit from the war ever since they came to London, but now... well, she was barely wearing anything. Just a set of chest wraps that pressed her humongous knockers up against her torso, a flimsy pair of lace underwear that nearly covered nothing of her double-decker of an ass, and a set of black stockings that somehow still managed to reach all the way up to the sweet spot of her thighs, while most of the fat spilled out over the edge.  
  
That lack of clothing also exposed a set of degrading words that had started to form on the girl's body. A very degrading 'Crown Jewel' sentence plastered on the front of her belly, separated only by her popped-out belly button, and if she ever managed to move that ass towards him to let him get a nice few looks at it, he'd make out the word 'Defenseless' plastered on both of those lower cheeks. As if he needed another reminder of how she was in bed. If he didn't know better, she'd probably be just as squirmy and shy if they ever did something like that again...  
  
"Hai, Tohsaka, your meal is almost done. Just... wait a little longer, okay? You asked for so much, and I'm just human." Shirou replied, a little bead of sweat dripping down his brow as he looked towards his fatty of a friend, who merely huffed and looked away as he stared a bit longer than necessary.  
  
Rin scowled as he just continued to stare. "Well, then quit looking at me! Make that food, I'm hungry!" She brattily cried out, her voice sounding as if she was on the verge of throwing a childish tantrum. It certainly seemed as if the curse was made specifically to make the women around him that much more unattractive, just to force him to abandon his friends and work alone. At least, it seemed that way with how the black-haired girl had turned out.  
  
As soon as Shirou turned around however, his eyes fell upon his blonde Servant, who seemed just as impatient as the twin-tailed girl laying around on the couch. Only, her eyes were a little less angry and more just hungry. "Shiiiirrrooooouuuu..." She murmured defeatedly as her tummy groaned just like his friend has, emphasizing that she wasn't the only woman in his life that had been ruined by the curse...  
  
Much like Rin, Saber had grown plenty since they arrived in London. From her formerly B cup breasts bloating outward into a heavy G, to her belly bulging so far forward that there was no way that she'd ever wear armor again, and even down to her thighs and ass that were so thick that she'd probably be able to use them in combat with enough training, she was just as much of a lard-riddled lady as the one that had served as her Master for a brief period.  
  
Even more like the black-haired girl, the blonde Briton was barely clothed at this point. Her breasts were kept wrapped up like usual, a common tradition given her choice to hide away her gender from the people that she ruled over as King... but her belly and butt were equally bared to the world, or rather the boy that served as her handler as well as her feeder and many other small roles. It didn't excuse the fact that her belly had 'Avalon' plastered on it like the feeling of her belly was divine and protective in some fashion... or that her swollen seat had 'Insert Caliburn' decorating her cheeks separately, mocking the way she had become regent over an entire kingdom.  
  
Shirou however, didn't seem too bothered in the end. No, the way he slowly slid his hand into his blonde Servant's hair was anything but bothered. It was actually a little comforting as he ran his fingers through the individual strands. "Hold on just a little longer, Saber. The food'll be done in minutes. Then you can both have as much of it as you want." His words were just as gentle and comforting as his actions...  
  
Which just caused the girl that occupied his couch to huff enviously. "How come you never do that to me, Shirou? Why's she your favorite?" She complained predictably, only to blush as the boy approached the couch moments later to plant a little kiss upon her cheek.  
  
"Because you get these, Tohsaka. Now come on, sit up, and leave some space for Saber. Lunch is almost done."  
  
The twin-tailed girl fumed as she shuffled back and forth on the couch, trying to get up unsuccessfully until the strapping young man that took care of the two fatties helped her up a little by scooping his arms underneath her and lifting her onto her bottom. Sure, she still took up half the couch with the size of her fat ass, but at least there was now space on the couch for two of those fatties instead of just one...  
  
Saber and Rin soon found themselves squished against one another, hip to hip, belly to belly, ass to ass. There was no more room on the couch after the blonde sat herself down on the cushions, and if they dared try to free themselves, they'd just end up wrecking the furniture like they previously had done to many others like it. It was actually a little astounding to watch, the fact it hadn't already broken from their combined weight being nothing short of a miracle... despite the fact they were getting closer to shattering the wood underneath as they scowled at one another.  
  
They had been friends before, but ever since the curse that had been cast on Shirou, that friendship turned into a bitter rivalry for their cook's affections. He really couldn't blame them either, since they seemed to love his cooking to the utmost degree. Even a simple small dish would send them into proverbial shock as they'd beg for seconds, sixths and even twelfths in the same minute...  
  
Which is why he had to do something like this. Get them stuck by one another before he prepared his very special dish for the two of them. A dish that was so amazing that they'd put down their proverbial grudge against one another, and just indulge in all the flavors that'd dance around their mouths and stomachs for the end of time.  
  
Both girls were left speechless as Shirou put down plate after plate on the massive table in front of the couch. Not a single expense had been spared. From appetizers like garlic bread and similar smaller meals to full meals like steak, fish, and lobster, to all sorts of different sweet desserts plated delicately. Everything looked like it belonged at a 5-star restaurant, and yet... it was all done by one man.  
  
"Shirou, you..." Rin briefly broke from her bratty trance as her cheeks swelled red, Saber wordlessly mimicking her as they both leaned their heads towards the entourage of food prepared for them and them alone...  
  
Instead of telling them to dig in, the boy merely smiled and clapped his hands. He knew that words would be lost on them if he spoke for too long, so a simple sound would fill that very same role. The role of making their stomachs take over and run their bodies for the time being... As the curse occasionally forced them to.  
  
And force them it very well did. Their eyes went blank as a feeding frenzy overtook their minds, and like hungry hounds, their hands shot forward. They didn't even bother holding back as they each dug their fat fingers towards several of the dishes plated on the table, yanking their couch forward in the process to bring them closer to the food.  
  
Both the blonde and the twin-tailed girl grabbed ahold of each their own meal, and like savages they just shoved it into their mouths, chewing through any of the harder bits to ensure that they could properly swallow it before digging straight into another piece of delicious food. It was so good, so wonderful to just... enjoy the meal.   
  
Their eyes returned not long after as they slowed down, savoring their meal that much more as drool slowly pooled out of the corners of their mouths. "Sho... Ghoooood..." They muttered in unison or at least tried to despite the massive amount of food they had crammed into their mouths.  
  
Meanwhile, Shirou was content with himself. He could see them both just enjoying his food, as they always did, and they finally quieted down and stopped acting like a pair of brats that he could hardly endure for a little bit of time... Okay, he could endure them for a long time. He actually very much enjoyed their dependence on them, but he didn't want to vocalize it too much. Otherwise, they'd just beg him for even more food than they usually did.  
  
He really liked being their personal kind of hero, solving their simple needs with his skills. Just like he did during the War with his ability to project weaponry, he did what he could to protect the ones he loved and cared about. And now, he was doing the exact same thing, except he just fed them and made sure their stomachs weren't throwing the tantrums that their mouths usually did.  
  
His quiet and blissful joy at watching the two girls eat away at his food was briefly interrupted as he heard a knock on the door to their apartment, and immediately his heart sank just a little bit. He knew that there could only be one person that would stop by at this hour as he slowly made his way towards the entrance to his apartment...  
  
Only to see a certain other heavy-weighted woman standing outside, smugly smiling with 'FINNISH FUNBAGS' plastered on her breasts. "Oh, Emiya-kun! Come on, I can smell the goods inside. Let me have a little bite toooooooo!"  
  
The boy sighed in defeat as he slowly opened up the door, letting yet another fatty to feed into his home. A ruckus soon began as the black-haired girl saw her natural rival, but the boy didn't really mind it at this point.  
  
He just went straight back into the kitchen, washing his tools before going right back to work. He had mouths to feed soon, regardless of the extra one that arrived late. He could just imagine the edges of their mouths salivating as he'd plate the food in front of them, each of them barely restrained until everything was ready, then they'd dig in with glee.  
  
Shirou smiled to himself as the trio started to feud in the living room, while he brought the knife to the cutting board. He didn't mind that they were making enemies of one another, as long as they'd smile and thank him at the end of it all.  
  
Truly, their smiles were the rewards he wanted as their very own Hero.


End file.
